


Electric Love

by Lesbianmetalhead



Category: Advanced Warfare - Fandom, Call of Duty
Genre: M/M, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianmetalhead/pseuds/Lesbianmetalhead
Summary: Jack and Gideon Are hanging out And suddenly Jack pulls outHis phone for a ‘video’ as he calls it. Gideon’s confused but complies,And Is suprised by the end.Yes, it’s inspired by a tiktok trend-
Relationships: Gideon/Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_dude/gifts).



> So, i just saw this like tiktok trend when people kiss there bestfriend to the song Electric love, So you know- Since i’ve been obsessed with these two for a few years now, and that I loved this song, I thought   
> ‘Whyyy nottt?’ So- yeah- and like, I wanted to write something for Christmas, but I couldn’t think of anything. I’m sorry. 😔

Jack set his phone Ont the table, letting the timer go down from 10.  
Gideon sat by him, staring At him Curiously, asking him what he was doing.  
8,7,6,  
“A video.”  
“Whatthefuck?”  
“Just wait-“  
5,4,3,2  
“Hey, Gideon?”  
1.  
“Yeah?” He asked him, turning his ‘im trying to ask a question but I'm annoyed Glare’ into a ‘what do you want’ but Nicer look.   
“What do you think of cats?”  
“Cats?-“ he snarled. “I like them, why?-”   
Jack's face turned as the part of the song started to play, right on que.  
-and All I need is to be struck by your electric love-   
When the beat dropped, Jack pulled Gideon by his jacket collar, Kissing him.   
Gideons face turned pink, Looking surprised, but fluttering his eyes shut, Guiding his hand to the left side of Mitchell’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff  
> Is all  
> I will   
> Write. Mostly. But who knows, Maybe you would like to see this in   
> A Drawing format? Well then Mabye i’ll make a WEBTOON comic about it someday. -i’m sorry its short-  
> Thank you!


End file.
